The Undeniable Truth
by Innocent heart2
Summary: It's Ash's birthday and everyone wants to get one secret out of him in a game of…TRUTH OR DARE! Will they squeeze it out of him? Will they like what they find out? Where does Misty fit in all of this?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pokemon.

Author's notes: It's Ash's birthday and everyone wants to get one secret out of him in a game of…TRUTH OR DARE! Will they squeeze it out of him? Will they like what they find out? Where does Misty fit in all of this? Read to find out!

Ages:

Ash- 21

Misty- 21 ½

Brock- 23 ½

Tracy- 22

Gary- 21 ¼

May- 16

Drew- 16 ½

Max- 10 ½

Dawn- 10 ¾

Kenny- 11 ¼

Mrs. Ketchum- 45

Mr. Ketchum- 47 ½

Nando- 23

Zoey- 21 ¾

Nurse Joy- 24

The Undeniable Truth

"Truth or Dare, Ash?" Tracy asked, sipping on his pop.

Ash sighed. If he had known that morning that when he and his two traveling friends, Brock and Dawn, were going to be surprised with a birthday party by Tracy, Gary, May, Max, Drew, Nando, Zoey, Kenny, and his parents for himself, Ash would've stayed in bed. Well, sleeping bag, but still. Ash knew how they got during these parties and how he loathed.

"Umm…Truth," Ash decided.

"Ok. Have you ever made out with someone?" Tracy smirked.

His mother and Dawn nearly choked. The rest laughed.

'There they go again. I wish that they would just leave my love life alone,' Ash thought.

"Yes," Ash sighed, blushing a dark red.

The guys nearly choked. They stared wide-eyed at him. Ash just took a bite out of his piece of cake and tried to pick who'd feel his wrath.

"Brock, Truth or Dare?" Ash asked.

"T-Truth," he stuttered.

"Have you or have you not ever gone on a date?" Ash questioned.

"N-no," Brock sighed, "Ash, Truth or Dare?"

"Oh come on!" Ash exclaimed, "Fine. Dare."

'You aren't getting my secret that easily,' Ash thought.

"I dare you to…Kiss Pikachu on the lips!" Brock smirked.

"YUK! No offence to you buddy but still…YUK!" Ash shouted.

"PIKACHU PIKA, PIKAPI!" (Your escape choice, Ash!)

"What's the truth that I'll have to face if I refuse?" Ash asked.\

"Tell us who you made out with," Brock said.

"Fine," Ash sighed, "Come here Pikachu."

"PIKACHU! PIKA!" Pikachu said as it ran up the stairs and locked the bathroom door.

"Traitor…Alright, I'll take my escape choice. You really want to know?" Ash sighed.

They nodded. Ash sighed for the _**nth **_time.

"Misty. There! Happy?" Ash stated.

All their jaws dropped to the floor.

"MISTY!" Brock and Gary shouted.

"WHEN!" Tracy questioned in complete shock.

"One question per truth, remember?" Ash stated.

"OH COME ON, ASH!" they all yelled in his ears.

"That's the rules of the game," Ash sighed.

'That and I don't want to tell you right now,' Ash thought.

"Alright," Ash said, choosing who to attack with the infamous question, "Gary, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Gary said confident.

"Geez. You guys are no fun. Ok Gary. Have YOU ever made out with anyone?" Ash smirked.

"What's my escape choice?" Gary asked, blushing a dark red.

"You have to run around this large city in nothing but your underwear on top of your blastoise." Ash said evilly.

'I'm going to humiliate you all one way or another,' Ash thought.

Gary walked up to the bathroom and came down in his boxers and called out Blastoise. Ash called out Staravia and gave it a camera.

"Make sure Gary does his dare right, K?" Ash told Staravia.

"Star!" it said and followed Gary outside.

"Well, who's turn is it?" Ash stated.

"Mine!" Ash's Dad spoke up.

'Great,' Ash thought.

"Truth or Dare, Ashton?" his dad asked.

"I told you not to call me that!" Ash snapped, "Dare."

"I dare you to climb up that tree in your underwear. Your escape choice is to tell us when you and this Misty girl made out," his dad said.

Ash sighed and went up to the bathroom. He came down in his Pikachu and Togepi boxers and headed outside to the tree. His father stood shocked at the window.

"How high do I have to go?" Ash asked.

"As far up as you can," he stated.

Ash nodded and ran up to the tree. Then he was quickly climbing up the tree, rivaling any Mankey, Primape, Aipom, or Ambipom. His father smacked his head when, seven minutes later, Ash walked back in rubbing his arms to warm up.

"I forgot that you were a human Mankey." he sighed.

Ash ran up the stairs and got dressed and arrived back down the stairs just as Gary arrived.

"Hey Gary!" Ash greeted.

"You j-j-jerk! It's l-l-like t-t-twenty d-degrees outside!" Gary stuttered.

"I know. It was your choice to do the dare," Ash stated, sitting back down.

"I'll get you back, Ketchum!" Gary snapped running back upstairs.

"Alright. My turn…again. Zoey. Truth or Dare?" Ash smirked.

"Truth," she said, sipping her pop.

"Do you like LIKE Nando?" Ash asked, grinning.

Zoey did a spit take along with Nando.

"Escape choice? Ok. I dare you to kiss Nando. You see. There isn't any escaping," Ash said.

"I agree with Gary. You're dead Ketchum come my turn." Zoey said, blushing.

"So which is it?" Dawn, Kenny, and Ash asked.

Zoey grabbed Nando by his collar (he isn't wearing his cloak) and kisses him on the lips.

Ash just laughed, "You know. I never said where you had to kiss him!"

If glares could kill, Ash would've died the most painfully unimaginable death that Zoey could ever possibly imagine.

"Alright Ash. Truth of Dare?" Zoey asked.

"Dare," Ash said, not afraid on bit.

"I dare you to kiss every last person in this room on the lips." Zoey said.

Ash swore he would've fainted right then, "What's my escape choice?"

"Tell us when you made out with this Misty girl." Zoey said.

"That was a dirty little trick!" Ash cursed at Zoey.

"Too bad. Which is it?" Zoey asked.

Ash held up his hands and started to count on his fingers.

"YOU DON"T REMEMBER!" They all snapped.

"No. I remember the day perfectly. I just remembered something else. Misty hasn't called me in five and a half months," Ash said depressed.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" they all screamed.

"Brock. Tracy. You know what day was five and a half months ago?" Ash tested. "Yeah," they answered, thinking about it. Then their mouths hit the floor.

"Yep. It was on her birthday," Ash flopped down on his back.

He sighed. That day had been perfect. He had just gotten her sisters to agree to let Misty celebrate her birthday in Sinnoh. As soon as they landed in port, Ash dragged Misty off, away from her sisters and his friends, and took her to a five star French restaurant. They had such a wonderful time. No arguments. No nosy friends. No older siblings. Nothing but them. Before they knew it, they were nearly back at the hotel where Misty was staying. They both knew that he had a battle that morning that couldn't be changed so Ash couldn't say goodbye to Misty in the morning when she left. It was depressing but every minute together was worth it. When they were a block away from the hotel, Ash stopped. He didn't want to say goodbye. Not again. Each time got harder and harder. It wasn't fair. Ash grabbed Misty's hand gently. At least this time, he'd be sure that she knew how much she meant to him. Misty gave him a weird look and tried to free her hand. Ash's grip tightened slightly and he dragged her off to the beach. No one was there. It was a work day and wasn't even close to being the major tourist season. Too cold. Misty was glaring at him when he stopped pulling her. She demanded a reason. Ash, still to afraid to actually admit it out loud, took off his shoes, rolled up his jeans, and walked into the chilly water. He remembered saying how he thought that she'd like to go to the beach before she had to be in that stuffy hotel. Misty said that it was sweet but it was too cold. Ash just nodded and walked back over to her. Misty was about to start heading back to the hotel when Ash grabbed her hand again. Misty started to get irritated at him. Not that he didn't blame her. He was irritated at himself. It was just really hard to make those three words come out. Misty started to say how if he didn't let go of her hand when she got to three that she'd hit him with her mallet. Ash didn't care. One. Her hand was so soft and it felt so good to actually be holding it in his hand. Two. He just wanted her to see how he felt. He was hoping that she'd see it in his eyes or his actions. Actions. That was it. They always said that actions were louder than words. Three. His body just moved. He pulled Misty into his arms and kissed her. At first, she was extremely shocked. But eventually, she relaxed and soon was kissing back. That's what surprised Ash. When he thought of actions, his brain had told him to just kiss her hand, but his heart took control of his body. Soon, what had been just a confession to the love of his life had turned into a full make out scene. He had never been so happy. But it wasn't to last. Ash could hear Brock and Dawn searching for him. He regretfully pulled back away from Misty. For a brief second, Ash swore he saw hurt in her eyes. But then it was gone. They got themselves together and both realized what they had to do. Fight. Unfortunately, Ash didn't have it in him to say one bad thing about Misty. He couldn't. But Misty could. She started to attack him with the past or something stupid he may have done, had he not just kissed her. Ash just ran from the fight. He ran up the sandy slope with Misty close behind. He quickly dodged behind Brock as Misty's verbal abuse continued. Ash knew she didn't mean it. He just didn't have the will to say anything bad back. Finally, Misty gave a frustrated sigh and headed off towards the hotel. Ash quickly follow. He still didn't want he to go. In his heart, he knew he needed her. All he needed to do was to tell her that. When they got in the doors, the lady behind the desk gave Misty her key and up they went to the room. Soon, they had arrived at Misty's door. Ash still couldn't find the right words to say to her. He remembered running his hand through his tangled hair and letting out a frustrated sigh. Expressing himself wasn't his strong point. Then he bent down slightly to give Misty another kiss, hoping that she was just faking the anger in her voice during her assault. But she turned away. To Ash, it seemed that she didn't feel the same. He sighed and brought his mouth to were it was right next to her left ear. The last thing he remembered saying to her was;

'_I'm sorry, Mist. I guess I got carried away. Can you forgive me? I've got to go. Maybe my battle won't take that long and I'll be able to make it to the port in the morning before you go. I'll try Misty…Bye.'_

He then pushed her bangs up and gently kissed her forehead. Ash felt as though that he wasn't even worthy of kissing anything to do with her. Nothing to do with her. He watched Misty turn her back on him and open her door. He could barely hear when she whispered bye. It broke his heart. He knew that they could never been friends again after this. At least not after that.

"HEY! Ash! You still in there!" Brock exclaimed while snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"What?" Ash snapped.

"You were spacing out. Everyone's gone. It's your turn," Brock said.

"Oh. Umm…Kenny. Truth or Dare?" Ash said, still completely out of it.

"Truth," Kenny said.

"Do you like Dawn?" Ash said weakly.

"…Yes…" Kenny blushed.

While everyone else laughed at the beat red Kenny and Dawn yelled at everyone to shut up, Ash was suddenly blindfolded. When he would've taken it of, a familiar warmth grabbed his hands. Suddenly, everything was quiet.

"Truth or Dare?" a sweet, silent, and VERY familiar voice asked.

"…Dare…" Ash whispered.

The person giggled, "A guy who likes a challenge."

Ash felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

'Wonder what the dare is?' Ash thought.

"Ok. Come with me." the voice said, helping Ash up.

Then the person began to spin Ash around three times.

"What's a party without pin the tail on the Ponyta?" the person asked, "But instead, we're playing pin the kiss on the girl."

Ash knew his face was probably an undiscovered shade of dark red.

'Oh please let it be who I think it is,' Ash thought.

Ash smiled and put his hands in front of him to feel where he was headed. He quickly found her head and slowly but surely found her lips with his. A shock wave rivaling Pikachu's Volt Tackle voltage coursed through his body. It was her. He quickly ripped off the blindfold and saw…

"Misty," Ash whispered.

"Took you long enough, Ashy-boy," She giggled.

Ash just smiled and then frowned.

"What?" Misty asked.

Then she glared at the rest, "Show's over. Mind your own love life!"

'Same old, Misty,' Ash thought.

Misty led Ash to a couch and then sat beside him.

"What's on your mind?" Misty asked.

"About last time-" Ash started.

"Don't worry. I asked your mom about it. I didn't use your name but I told her that a guy kissed me and that I didn't know if it was sincere or not. She told me to think of the guy's previous actions. Then she said that with both you and your father, you only kissed a girl if you truly loved the girl. I'm the one who should be sorry. Brock called me and told me that you forfeited you match just so you could come and say goodbye. You were winning and it was nearly over but you just forfeited like it was nothing. He said that he and Dawn followed him down to the port. Brock said that you were to late to say goodbye to my face. You were upset. He said that you punched a boulder and left a rather big dent on it. Then you ran up to the edge of the dock. Brock was afraid that you were going to jump. That love had made you delirious. But then you did something that he would never expect. You yelled to me, hoping that I was in hearing distance of your extremely loud voice. He said that you yelled out, 'Misty! I love you! I love you with all my heart!'. Then he said that you collapsed on the ground crying. Brock just that you were trying to keep everything said between us. I figured out that you hadn't told him. That you were ashamed of what you forced onto me," Misty paused, "I felt horrible. I couldn't bring up the courage to tell you the three words that you were able to yell out with such passion. Ash Ketchum. I love you. I truly do."

Ash couldn't take it. Once again, his body moved on its own accord. He pressed his lips against hers and felt the familiar warmth. He could feel his own tears rolling down his cheeks. Tears of joy. When they pulled apart, Ash pulled Misty into a tight embrace.

"I love you so much, Mist. I promise that I'll never hurt or leave your side. I promise," Ash whispered into Misty's ear.

"I know that you won't. I love you too Ash," Misty sighed, contently.

They sat there, wrapped in each other's arms, watching the truth or dare game. Occasionally, someone would get a truth or a dare that was so unheard of that it seemed almost cruel. Almost.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO KISS DREW!" May had screamed.

"Just shut up or face your truth!" Max shouted back.

May let out a frustrated yelp and then stomped over to Drew, who was just reentering from the bathroom. May grabbed his head and kissed the boy. Both Ash and Misty laughed their butts off when Drew fainted as soon as May released him. Then Max when he had to steal Nurse Joy's apron. Then when Brock had to kiss Nurse Joy and got slapped…hard. The laughing never stopped. Until finally, Ash and Misty rejoined the game. Then the laughter was even stronger. Until Ash's turn came. He ran up the stairs and Misty was about to ask when Brock decided to take his turn.

"Misty, truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Truth," Misty sighed.

"If you could, would you marry Ash right now?" Brock said grinning.

"That's a dumb question Brock," Misty stated, "Of course I would!"

At that moment, Ash returned from wherever he had been.

"Sorry, Ash, I took your turn. Why don't you go now?" Brock said, smirking.

Ash just nodded and sat REALLY close to Misty. Misty just smiled and blushed.

"Misty, truth or dare?" Ash asked, smirking just like Brock and all the other guys.

"Dare," Misty said.

"Ok. And this has no escape choice," Ash stated.

Ash shifted and when Misty's mind registered the lost of the escape choice, Ash was on one knee opening a little black box.

"Misty Waterflower. I dare you to marry me. Tonight," Ash said, blushing a deep red.

Misty stared at the ring, "Tonight? But how can we-"

"Don't worry, honey. You can wear my wedding dress. And I'm sure that we can find someone who'd wed you two," Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Come on, Misty!" the girls cried out in joy.

"Yeah, or are you chicken!" the guys teased.

"Chicken? Oh, I don't think that I am. IF I was chicken, I don't think that I would have stuck it out with Ash for so long!" Misty joked as Ash slipped the ring on her finger.

"So I take that as a yes?" Ash asked.

"Yep, Ashy boy," Misty grinned, pulling Ash's head closer to hers, "But please do something with your hair. It's a mess."

"Isn't that how it has always been?" Ash beamed, "Weren't you the only one who could tame it?"

"Yeah, just like how you're the only one who can keep Ash in line at times?" Brock teased the two.

"I guess so," Misty sighed, "I guess that's just the undeniable truth."

The End

This story just came to me one night while still at home wishing I could go to a party. I really like how it turned out. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
